Smooth Jazz Compilation
by robospock
Summary: O esa vez en que Steve y Bucky descubrieron el amor gracias a una canción de Chet Baker. Pre-serum Steve x Bucky.


_Jesús, María y José._

Bucky es un degenerado, lo sabe, sabe que hay un infierno especial preparado para la gente como él. Reza en silencio mientras cambia una de sus piernas de posición para ponerla por encima de la otra.

_Mantener la misma pose durante hora y media es incómodo, ¿vale?_

_No es como si estuviese intentando ocultar nada._

Steve se acomoda en el sofá frente a él e inclina ligeramente la cabeza mientras revisa distraído el dibujo que tiene entre manos. Steve -Dios santísimo- se muerde suavemente el labio inferior mientras medita si debería cambiar el ángulo de la luz en el retrato y Bucky tiene que apartar la mirada y cerrar la boca para que el patético sonidillo que ha estado a punto de soltar se quede atrapado en su garganta.

Tras unos minutos, Bucky finalmente carraspea.

-¿Te queda mucho? - Steve levanta la vista del dibujo y sonríe con timidez. A Bucky le gustaría borrar esa timidez a base de besos, le gustaría corromper la inocencia de Steve hasta reducirlo a un estado en que sólo pudiese gemir su nombre una y otra vez. Buck traga saliva. Malo. Bucky malo.

-Ya he terminado, lo siento. Estaba repasando algunas líneas y me he ensimismado… - Bucky le devuelve un intento de su habitual sonrisa traviesa que flaquea al instante haciéndole bajar la mirada. Maldición. Bucky es el desvergonzado de los dos, él es el chico malo, el que se mete en líos de faldas y no se lo piensa dos veces antes de entrar por la ventana en la habitación de una chica en medio de la noche. Él es James Buchanan Barnes, por Dios. James Buchanan Barnes no se ruboriza, no se pone nervioso ni le sudan las manos cuando su presa se sienta delante de él, completamente indefensa, y le devuelve la mirada con unos ojos limpios y azules como el cielo de Brooklyn en primavera.

-Buck, ¿estás bien? - Bucky asiente con una sonrisa ladeada y poniéndose en pie de un salto se dirige a la cocina. Steve lo sigue con la mirada, extrañado.

Veamos, empecemos desde el principio. Bucky y Steve crecieron juntos en el barrio más problemático de Brooklyn. Steve, por su parte, siempre fue un niño bajito, delgado y enfermizo que le ocultaba a sus profesores que había cogido una neumonía -jodida neumonía- para evitar que gastase el poco dinero que tenían en medicinas para él. La aversión de Rogers por su propia debilidad, desde muy pequeño, había hecho crecer en él un extraño orgullo que compensaba con creces su tamaño, una especie de cabezonería que le daba la capacidad de fingir que no estaba enfermo cuando rozaba los 40 grados de fiebre en pleno invierno neoyorkino. Era precisamente por estas cosas por las que Bucky había aprendido a proteger a Steve desde que eran pequeños. No porque fuese bajito o delgado, no porque siempre escogiese meterse en peleas que no podía ganar, sino porque cuando Steve estaba enfermo o deprimido, Steve jamás pedía ayuda. El trabajo de Bucky era averiguar cuándo Steve lo estaba pasando mal y solucionarlo. Se había convertido en una especie de obsesión para él, buscar señales de que Steve hubiese dormido mal -marcas bajo los ojos-, vigilar su paso para ver si estaba ocultando una contusión que se negaba a tratar… Sí, definitivamente era una obsesión para Bucky. Una obsesión que, en algún momento dado, dejó de convertirse en preocupación y se convirtió en curiosidad.

Un día comenzó a vigilar el paso de Steve, no porque pensara que podía estar herido, sino porque el orgullo y la rectitud de su paso, la confianza y el movimiento preciso y rápido de sus manos cuando dibujaba, sus dedos largos y delgados frotando el carboncillo con suavidad sobre el papel habían monopolizado la atención de Bucky. Steve lo había embelesado sin que el propio James se diese cuenta. Adoraba cuando Steve siempre buscaba una solución para todos sus problemas, adoraba su optimismo y cómo nunca lloraba, como siempre era valiente y siempre era noble, adoraba cómo Steve era una persona tan ridículamente recta que la mayor parte del tiempo la gente pensaba que era una pose.

¡Y los entendía, claro que los entendía! Él mismo pensaba que el jodido Steve Rogers no podía ser real, no podía ser un hombre de carne y hueso mortal. Era ridículo. Era su sonrisa y sus ojos atentos tras el flequillo rubio, descuidado, los sábados por la mañana -como aquél mismo día- cuando se tumbaba perezosamente en el sofá a dibujar con la primera luz del día.

Todo lo que Steve hacía o decía era un estúpido y fantástico conjunto de perfección. Bucky lo sabía, por eso no habría apartado la mirada de Rogers ni por todo el té de China.

Así que, en resumen, estas y muchas otras razones son la causa de que James Buchanan Barnes tenga problemas para terminarse el sandwich que tiene entre las manos mientras Steve da un sorbo a su taza de café, porque la forma en que su cuello se mueve al tragar no debería excitar a Bucky, no es como si estuviese viendo a una preciosa chica medio desnuda susurrar su nombre desde el sofá. Aunque para la entrepierna de Bucky no hubiese demasiada diferencia, al parecer.

-¡Terminado! - y de verdad, habría levantado la mirada al escuchar la voz triunfante de Steve pero ya lo había hecho, concretamente llevaba horas sin apartar la mirada de él.

-Oh, ¿puedo verlo? - Steve asiente y le tiende el bloc de dibujo con una media sonrisa, Bucky deja el sandwich en un plato que se sostiene precario en el brazo de su sillón y después de restregarse descuidadamente las manos en las rodillas coge el bloc.

Lo que Bucky ve en el dibujo le asusta. Es un dibujo de sí mismo, claro, no lleva dos horas posando para que Steve dibuje las jodidas cortinas. El dibujo, sin embargo, es fiel, tan fiel que reconoce en su rostro cierto ensimismamiento, reconoce en su propio rostro cómo ha estado mirando a Steve durante las últimas horas. El descubrimiento le hace entrar en pánico.

Después del miedo comienza la fase de histeria, Bucky tiene que llevarse la mano que no sujeta el bloc a la cara y reírse. Ridículo. ¿Cómo es posible que Steve no se haya dado cuenta? No sólo lo ha estado observando, le ha estado dibujando, por Dios. Y aún así, aún así.

Bucky se ríe y Steve hace un gesto con las cejas, entre divertido y extrañado.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Oh, nada. Nada. Cosas mías. - Steve se encoge de hombros y Bucky suspira, recuperando la calma.

-Es fantástico, por cierto. De verdad, esta vez te has superado.

-Gracias -. La voz de Steve es pequeña, llena de timidez de nuevo. Bucky reúne todo el valor que le queda y decide que definitivamente no va a levantarse y besarlo hasta la inconsciencia, al menos esta vez. En su lugar le devuelve el bloc con una sonrisa que bien podría ser interpretada como una expresión de absoluto terror ante la posibilidad de sus propios pensamientos convirtiéndose en realidad.

Esa misma noche Bucky decide que necesita aire fresco, una cerveza y una cita. Steve, por otro lado, decide que esa noche Bucky no irá a ningún sitio sin él. Durante la tarde ha llovido y la acera brilla, reflejando las luces de neón de los múltiples bares que dejan atrás a su paso. Bucky lleva puesto su mejor traje y camina despreocupadamente con las manos en los bolsillos, Steve -una cabeza por debajo- camina con cierto nerviosismo.

-No tenías que pedirle que trajese a una amiga, no necesito una cita… - Steve hace un gesto similar al de un puchero y esta vez le toca a Bucky encogerse de hombros.

-Te habías empeñado en venir y yo voy a estar con Mary-Kate, sería injusto dejarte de brazos cruzados -. Steve bufa, divertido.

-No sería la primera vez.

-¡Eh!

-Sólo digo la verdad.

-Eres un rencoroso, Rogers.

-No es rencor…- es un murmullo bajo, Bucky vuelve la cabeza para encontrar a Steve mirando el suelo con inusitado interés. De repente parece deprimido. Bucky pone un mano en su hombro.

-¿Steve? - Steve no le mira a los ojos, toma aire para hablar y luego lo suelta de golpe con la vista fija detrás de Bucky.

-Ahí viene tu cita.

Bucky aún no se ha terminado de girar cuando el par de chicas levantan la mano, saludándole con sonrisas blancas y brillantes. Son preciosas, sin duda. Mary, la cita de Bucky, lleva un vestido rojo y ajustado, pintalabios del mismo color intenso y el pelo rubio recogido en un moño. Es bajita, tiene los ojos de un azul templado y desde un punto de vista objetivo que nadie acierta a reconocer en ese momento, Mary casi parece una versión femenina de Steve.

Muy sutil, Barnes.

Su amiga, Elisa, es también bajita, morena y con mucho carácter. Una vez se ponen en marcha Bucky y Mary se adelantan. Ella no para de reír con cada cosa que Buck le susurra. Por su parte, Steve se limita a caminar junto a Elisa en amistoso silencio. Él es el primero en hablar.

-Bueno, ¿de dónde eres, Elisa? Buck me comentó que ninguna de las dos sois de Nueva York.

-Mira, chiquitín, no tienes que intentar darme conversación. Estoy aquí porque Mary está como loca por tu amigo y no paraba de insistir en que si yo no venía ella se quedaría sin cita. Además, estoy comprometida con otro hombre. - Elisa se pasa el pelo por encima del hombro con un gesto altivo mientras camina con seriedad sin mirar a Steve. Con esos tacones es unos centímetros más alta que él. Steve sólo sonríe con calma.

-Es un alivio, realmente. Yo sólo quería salir y tomar un par de cervezas, es él -y al decir "él" señala cómicamente la espalda de Bucky- el empeñado en tener citas. - Elisa sonríe de lado.

Sorprendentemente, Elisa y Steve tienen muchas cosas en común, ambos tienen como mejores amigos a dos sinvergüenzas con aires de mando, ambos odian ser subestimados y ambos son muy orgullosos. Comienzan a charlar animadamente, criticando las manías más exasperantes de sus mejores amigos, cuando Bucky se vuelve para ver como le va la cosa a Steve se sorprende al verlos hablando juntos con tanta complicidad. Levanta una ceja y está a punto de decir algo cuando llegan al club y su oportunidad para hablar se pierde entre el ruido de la gente entrando y saliendo del lugar.

Chet Baker está dando un concierto esa noche, precisamente Bucky ha elegido ese club en particular por la misma razón. Es un gran fan del smooth jazz y aquél hombre simplemente sabía qué hilos tocar para emocionarlo. Cuando los cuatro encuentran por fin sitio en una de las mesas las luces se apagan y un único foco ilumina el escenario. Una figura oscura, delgada, se sienta en el banquete y cogiendo su trompeta con suavidad clava la vista en el suelo. Se prepara durante unos segundos y luego comienza a tocarla, arrancándole suaves sonidos. Al poco el piano se une tocando una serie de notas agudas. Steve mira a su alrededor y sólo puede ver la luz de algunos cigarrillos siendo encendidos y el humo que asciende suavemente al ritmo de la delicada melodía. Pronto su mirada se detiene en Bucky. Ambos conocen esa canción. Están sentados uno al lado del otro, en el centro y con ambas chicas a los lados. Steve se permite buscar a Bucky en la oscuridad mientras suenan las primeras notas de "Almost blue".

Bucky traga saliva al escuchar a Chet susurrar al brillante micrófono plateado:

_"Almost doing things we used to do_

_There's a girl here and she's almost you_

_Almost all the things that your eyes once promised"_

Se vuelve con suavidad buscando con la mirada a Steve y se sorprende al darse cuenta de que este le está mirando.

_"I see in hers too_

_Now your eyes are red from crying_

_Almost blue"_

En la oscuridad apenas distingue las facciones de Steve pero puede ver el flequillo rubio a un lado, cayéndole suavemente por encima de la ceja, proyectando una sombra sobre su único ojos visible. No puede ver el otro lado de su rostro, que permanece a oscuras de forma enigmática. Pero su mirada, de alguna forma oscura pero presente, su mirada es lo que tiene enganchado a Bucky. Steve está revelándole todos sus secretos en esa mirada, es una mirada triste y atenta, rota en mil pedazos. La sonrisa que le dedica a su amigo no termina de llegar a sus ojos y Bucky quiere, más que nada en el mundo, inclinarse y besarlo para borrar la tristeza de sus facciones. Quiere sujetar su rostro con ambas manos e inclinarse, inclinarse… Bucky se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior fugazmente y los ojos de Steve reaccionan al gesto.

_"Flirting with this disaster became me_

_It named me as the fool who only aimed to be_

_Almost blue_

_It's almost touching it will almost do_

_There's a part of me that's always true...always"_

Bucky nota la reacción de Steve y casi desearía no haberla visto. Porque el simple gesto de Steve revela oh, tantísimas cosas que Bucky no cree que vaya a poder contenerse mucho más tiempo. Sin apartar la mirada de Steve, James le susurra a Mary que va a por bebidas y ésta asiente. En algún punto Steve dice que no cree que Bucky pueda con todas esas copas y le ofrece su ayuda.

_"Not all good things come to an end now it is only a chosen few_

_I've seen such an unhappy couple_

_Almost me...you…_

_Almost blue"_

Cuando Bucky está a punto de llegar a la barra gira a la derecha y se dirige a los baños, Steve le sigue de cerca. Cuando atraviesan la puerta del baño un hombre está saliendo y una vez dentro la puerta se cierra y el murmullo de la gente casi se apaga por completo. Las luces del baño son tenues y Bucky no ve mucho más de lo que veía fuera, pero sí que ve a Steve de pie frente a él, aún sonriendo suavemente. Bucky da un paso en dirección a él y Steve no se mueve un sólo milímetro, mantiene la cabeza alta y los ojos clavados en los de Bucky. Éste se acerca hasta prácticamente rozar sus labios, sin tocarlo.

-Rogers, si no te conociera tan bien pensaría que estás intentando seducirme -. Bucky intenta parecer tranquilo, en control de la situación, como siempre se ha comportado con todas las mujeres con que ha estado… pero en algún punto, en algún punto de esa frase su voz le ha traicionado, haciendo que su susurro suene ahogado y desesperado. La sonrisa de Steve se ensancha imperceptiblemente, casi puede saborear la victoria. Y ya puestos, casi puede saborear el aliento cálido de su amigo en los labios. Doble victoria.

-Es una suerte, entonces, que me conozcas tan bien -. Steve inclina ligeramente la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto - Barnes. -Susurra.

Bucky hace chocar suavemente sus frentes y pasa ambas manos por la espalda de Steve hasta la cintura, donde lo sujeta y coloca contra la puerta del baño con tal vez demasiada delicadeza. Steve deja escapar un sonidillo que jamás admitirá haber hecho en el futuro y Bucky hace lo que unos minutos antes había estado deseando hacer. Lleva ambas manos hasta el rostro de su amigo, uno de sus pulgares acariciando su mejilla y el otro hundiéndose en su nuca. Por fin, Bucky se inclina y muerde suavemente el labio inferior de Steve. Inmediatamente se están besando abiertamente, pero no con fuerza. Bucky acaricia la lengua de Steve con la suya y definitivamente Steve ha dejado de intentar que los sonidos que se están formando en su garganta no escapen.

Chet Baker está cantando "You don't know what love is" cuando Bucky y Steve salen del club sin despedirse y caminan juntos en la oscuridad hasta casa. Steve alcanza a escuchar los últimos versos.

_"You don't know what love is_

_Until you've learned the meaning of the blues_

_Until you've loved a love you had to lose"_

Bucky lo lleva de la mano, casi a la carrera, sin importarle quien pueda verlos. Steve se pregunta si es cierto eso que estaba cantando Chet, si es cierto que no puedes saber lo que es el amor hasta que no has amado a alguien a quien debes perder. Se pregunta qué ocurrirá durante la guerra que se aproxima, se pregunta qué ocurrirá en el futuro. Se pregunta si alguna vez tendrá que perder a Bucky y el miedo flota entre los dos durante ese instante.

Cuando llegan al apartamento Bucky se niega a dejar ir la mano de Steve y se las arregla para abrir la puerta con una sola mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer por segunda vez ese día. Una vez dentro se quita la chaqueta, dejándola caer sin mucho cuidado encima del sofá, se quita los zapatos sin dejar de besar a Steve.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo queriendo hacer esto, Rogers - Bucky abraza a Steve y se permite besar su cuello mientras su amigo se sacude ligeramente, riéndose.

-¿Cuánto tiempo, exactamente?

-Uhmm…. No lo sé, ¿años? ¿décadas? - Steve vuelve a reírse y a Bucky le encanta cuando Steve se ríe, pero definitivamente no tanto como cuando gime. Se desvisten conforme avanzan hacia la habitación. Una camisa termina encima de la silla de la cocina, un zapato al lado de la lámpara y Steve casi tropieza con los pantalones de Bucky y ambos se ríen torpemente. Aunque se han decidido por no encender ninguna luz la que entra por las ventanas es más que suficiente.

Cuando Steve siente las sábanas rozar el interior de sus rodillas decide dejarse caer hacia atrás y Bucky le sigue, se besan, se ríen e incluso cantan. Bucky, en concreto, está siendo especialmente payaso al respecto y ya puestos, increíblemente ñoño. Había empezado tarareando la versión de Ella Fitzgerald de "Angel eyes". Steve empieza a reírse de nuevo mientras Bucky le besa el cuello, sintiendo la vibración de sus labios contra su temple. En cierto momento Bucky comienza a cantarle al oído; "angel eyes, that old devil sent, they glow unbearably briiight". Steve aún tiene fuerzas para reírse y llamar a Bucky idiota. Bucky aún tiene fuerzas para dedicarle su mejor sonrisa de felicidad y besarle una y otra y otra y otra vez con fingida teatralidad haciendo reír a Steve aún más.

Bucky deja que sus cinturas choquen y puede sentir la curva en la ropa interior que forma la erección de Steve contra la suya, es ahí cuando la risa suave de Steve se transforma en un gemido entre sus labios y Bucky podría jurar que ha muerto y alcanzado el nirvana porque ese sonido es fácilmente lo más delicioso que sus oídos mortales han escuchado jamás. Le quita la ropa interior sin aún haberle quitado siquiera la camisa, que está abierta hacia la mitad dejando a la vista el hombro que Bucky ha estado besando. Le gusta esa visión, le hace sentirse de alguna extraña forma orgulloso. Apoya ambas manos a sendos lados de la cabeza de Steve y deja de nuevo que se haga la fricción entre su cintura y la descubierta de Steve que vuelve a gemir bajo.

-Bucky, por favor-

-¿Por qué no cantas algo para mí, Rogers? Es tu turno-. Conforme Bucky se quita la ropa interior quedando ya completamente desnudo no puede evitar volver a besar los labios entreabiertos y rojos de Steve, su erección rozando tentativamente su muslo interior y haciendo que Steve deje escapar un suspiro contenido. Inmediatamente Bucky baja hasta su entrepierna y prueba a cerrar su mano en torno al pene de su amigo, que inmediatamente coge aire y hace el intento de hablar -. Perdona, ¿decías algo?

-Puedes, por favor, puedes… Bucky - Bucky aumenta un poco la presión de sus dedos y comienza a mover la mano de arriba abajo lentamente.

-¿Que si puedo qué? - Steve se lleva las manos a la cara para esconderse detrás de ellas y es tan, tan precioso que Bucky tiene que reunir un autocontrol inhumano para no tomarlo inmediatamente tras eso. Vuelve a intentarlo - ¿Que si puedo qué, Rogers?

-Por favor, no me hagas decirlo. Es muy... obsceno- Su voz sonando apagada tras sus manos es una delicia que Bucky no habría estado preparado para recibir ni aunque hubiese vivido ocho vidas más. Se incorpora y vuelve a estar a unos centímetros de los labios de Steve, o lo haría si no tuviese las manos puestas delante. Bucky coge una de sus delgadas muñecas y la besa mientras se abre camino para volver a besarlo en los labios.

-¿Quieres que te haga el amor, Steve? - Si, maldición, hubiese una mejor iluminación más allá de las luces de las farolas a través de las ventana, Bucky habría podido ver el perfecto sonrojo de Steve y así, Bucky suelta su miembro y pasea la mano entre los muslos interiores de Steve hasta su trasero con caricias suaves. Steve no puede más. Bucky tampoco. - Dímelo.

-Sí -. Traga saliva y decide poner las manos sobre los hombros de Bucky - Sí -. Suspira- Sí, por favor. - Bucky sonríe.

-Siempre tan educado, Rogers.

Bucky coloca dos dedos sobre la boca de Steve y observa con fascinación cómo desaparecen entre sus labios una y otra vez, y en cómo la lengua de Steve se pasea entre sus dedos sin vergüenza haciendo que Bucky sea el que suelte un gemido contento esta vez. Bucky utiliza luego los dedos lubricados para abrirse paso en el trasero de Steve mientras su amigo gime y se retuerce entre sus brazos como nunca podría haber imaginado. Pasa los siguientes veinte minutos preparando a Steve, acariciándolo y besándolo en todas partes. Le besa en la frente, en las mejillas, bajo las orejas y consigue que Steve se ría de nuevo. Simplemente le encanta. Cuando Steve comienza a moverse sobre sus dedos con comodidad Bucky decide que ha esperado suficiente. Aparta su mano y besa su mandíbula, le susurra.

-No bromeaba con esa canción - Vuelve a apoyar las manos a ambos lados de Steve- Eres mi ángel, Steve Rogers. - Esta vez el sonrojo es evidente y Bucky sonríe.

-¿Te funcionan esas cosas con las chicas? - Incluso intentando sonar rencoroso sólo ha conseguido sacar un hilo de voz. Su hombría está perdida, ausente, irrastreable.

-¿Celoso?

-Para nada, sólo me preguntaba si así es como consigues a tus chicas.

-Técnicamente, ya eres mío. Decírtelo o no, no habría cambiado el resultado de esta noche. - Steve no contesta, se limita a volver la cara y soltar una especie de bufido.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero… - Es cierto que lo sabe porque Bucky conoce a Steve. Sabe que jamás haría algo así con alguien de quien no estuviese completamente enamorado, él, en cambio…- Si no sientes lo mismo, aún podemos parar y, y olvidar esto y - La verdad sea dicha, Bucky pierde un poco el control ante la rematada estupidez de Steve así que termina por besarle con todo lo que tiene. Aún no ha dejado que se recupere cuando dirige su pene hasta la entrada de su amigo y deja que solo el glande entre haciéndolo suspira audiblemente. Este se sujeta a sus hombros, señal que Bucky interpreta como luz verde para continuar. Y lo hace, entra despacio hasta el final y se queda completamente quieto con Steve en sus brazos. En algún momento, empieza a gemir su nombre y a Bucky se le acaban todas las reservas de autocontrol que alguna vez tuvo. Le susurra que quiere cambiar de postura y Bucky se deja hacer, obediente, cuando Steve decide que quiere ir encima.

Aún lleva puesta la camisa medio desabrochada que Bucky se negó a quitarle y Steve comienza a moverse, al principio despacio, luego frenéticamente. ¿Qué puede hacer él? Bucky se sujeta a las sábanas lo mejor que puede, con una mano en la cintura de Steve, y lo deja hacer mientras lucha por respirar porque, padre nuestro que estás en los cielos, esperaba que Steve fuese un chico tímido y pasivo pero de repente había decidido cabalgarlo. Y no es que Bucky vaya a decir que no, ni mucho menos, pero la visión de la luz naranja a través de las persianas cubriendo a rayas el cuerpo de Steve es memorable. Es su turno para arrancarle sonidos a Bucky y Steve se emplea a fondo, deja que sus uñas se muevan por su pecho sin cuidado y se da perfecta cuenta de cuándo le hace el suficiente daño para que Bucky empiece a gemir en voz alta. Steve sigue moviéndose arriba y abajo y la mano de Bucky se mueve por encima de su miembro y comienza una fricción que Steve no puede aguantar mucho más antes de terminar encima de su torso con un gemido largo y grave. Aún electrizado por el orgasmo, Steve deja de moverse y Bucky aprovecha para cambiar de postura, ponerle bocabajo y de rodillas.

Comienza a repartir besos por la delgada espalda de Steve y coloca las manos en su cintura, aún puede sentir cómo se retuerce y tiembla por el orgasmo y Bucky no puede esperar más.

-Steve, te lo juro, vas a volverme loco. - Y lo siente, lo siente de verdad - completamente loco.

Paseando ahora las manos por el trasero de Steve, recreándose, separa sus nalgas y vuelve a penetrarlo, esta vez no es tan difícil y Bucky sujeta a Steve por la cintura mientras lo lleva hacia delante y detrás, chocando con su pelvis una y otra vez. Bucky termina dentro de Steve y este gime.

La cosa termina con ambos abrazados en la cama, cubiertos por las sábanas blancas sobre las que la luz de la calle proyecta decenas de rayas naranjas. Bucky acaricia distraídamente el pelo de Steve y este le mira en silencio. El momento se extiende hasta que Steve finalmente sonríe.

-Tienes que llevarme a más conciertos de jazz - Bucky pasa una mano por su cuello hasta la nuca y se acerca para besarle por millonésima vez esa noche.

-Te dije que Chet Baker te gustaría.


End file.
